


sunset woods

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Faeries, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, It's Really Cute imo, Lore That Is Not Explained, M/M, Magical Gods, Magical Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: chanhee performs rituals at sunset.juho watches.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kang Chanhee | Chani
Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sunset woods

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> the tense in this is confusing so I'm sorry if this is really bad but what did you expect from me haha
> 
> anyway,  
> enjoy

Crickets chirped as the sun set beyond the horizon, showering the mystical landscape in hues of orange and pink. 

Juho thought that Chanhee looked truly beautiful in this lighting, the soft setting sun casting light shadows on his face and tinting his tan skin with pink. 

His longing for his lover only grew with seeing his beauty in the changing sun.

Juho hadn’t been allowed to touch Chanhee in any way for the entire day, as it was part of the magical faerie ritual Chanhee would be performing. Speaking to the gods was a complicated ritual, and every part had to be done perfectly to get an answer from them.

He longed to be able to show love to his partner, but he also wanted to support Chanhee reconnecting with his faerie roots. 

Chanhee had lost his connection to his faerie magic in the war, and he had been making slow progress getting it to where it is now.

Juho really admired that Chanhee had been so determined to reconnect himself to something he could have left behind.

Speaking of Chanhee, the smaller male was currently leading Juho through the trails towards his ritual spot, because he wanted Juho there for support as he commenced the ritual.

He was dressed in long, flowy white robes that trailed behind him as he walked, the magic protection seal on the fabric shimmering as light hit it. Small detailing in white thread was all over the shoulders and train, with protection incantations and embroidery of a classic faerie story being lost in the details.

As soon as Chanhee’s bare feet touched the blue grass of his ritual spot, he motioned to Juho to sit in the grass on the edge of a defined magic circle.

Chanhee laid down blue, pink, and white flowers on the circle line, because the gods he was trying to speak to used those colors.

He stood in the center of the circle, closing his eyes as he tried to connect himself with his magic once again.

He waited a few seconds to feel the connection, only to frown when he couldn’t find it at all.

Juho got visibly worried when he saw Chanhee frown, knowing that messing up and misusing his magic always made Chanhee feel like he couldn’t do magic correctly and that he really wasn’t a true faerie. 

Juho really did long to be able to touch Chanhee, just so he could comfort the faerie and tell him that small mishaps like this happen all the time.

“Don’t doubt yourself Chanhee, I know you can do it.”

Chanhee opened his eyes and turned his head to smile at Juho, before looking back down and closing his eyes.

This time, Juho saw small orbs of magic slowly form and swirl around Chanhee, as the faerie’s wings slowly appeared, lifting him off the ground. 

Chanhee truly seemed to glow as he did magic, not just from the light of the magic itself, but from the pure joy that was on Chanhee’s face when a spell of ritual went right. Juho would give everything he had to see that smile, because it was beautiful.

Juho would give everything he has just to be with Chanhee.

No one has ever made him as happy as Chanhee has, and most of the time Chanhee isn’t even trying to. But seeing Chanhee happy and supporting him is what makes Juho happy. 

And he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

The reason Chanhee was speaking with the gods was because Chanhee didn’t know what true love felt like. He wanted to know if it really was as glorious as everything made it out to be. It wasn’t like Chanhee didn’t love Juho, but Chanhee didn’t know if it was true love, because he thought that true love was a predestined thing.

And the way they met was anything but predestined.

But Juho had faith in the gods, and that they knew that Juho felt true love between the two of them.

And even if Chanhee didn’t get a conclusive answer, Juho would make sure to tell him how much he means to him, and how true their love feels.

Juho didn’t need any gods to tell him that he truly loves Chanhee.

He watched as the magical orbs around Chanhee slowly faded, Chanhee’s wings bringing him back down to the ground. His wings were long, and made completely out of magic. He couldn’t harness them yet for flying, but he could make them appear to harness their power during his rituals. They were a mixture of light and dark blues, with white scattered around them. They shimmered in the dim sun, not achieving the sparkle that they did in full sun. 

Chanhee’s wings faded away, and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes.  
He ran over to Juho, practically jumping into his arms. They shared a long, loving kiss, as it was the first kiss they had shared all day. 

Chanhee rested his head on Juho’s shoulder as they stayed locked in each other’s embrace, not wanting to let go for as long as possible.

“What did the gods say about your true love?”

Juho asked, getting a bright smile from Chanhee in response.

“They said that my true love is right here in my arms.”


End file.
